


Iterum tibi in occursum

by Alune9_filia_lun



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Boys In Love, Chocobos, Dead People, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fate & Destiny, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Gods, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magic, Politics, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alune9_filia_lun/pseuds/Alune9_filia_lun
Summary: "Domios tenía su cabello largo gris en una trenza corta perfecta y sus ojos negros fijos mirando la sala del consejo que se cernía sobre él. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba inquieto, o incluso con algo de temor sano hacia su señor, aún así respiró hondo tomó la manija de la puerta y empujó, Este era su deber para con su pueblo y para con su rey, Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV."(Recomiendo haber leído  Reignite de Westofnowhere antes de esto... no es obligatorio pero aclara algunas cosas)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia





	1. El principio de...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reignite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495515) by [westofnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofnowhere/pseuds/westofnowhere). 



> Hola a todos!!
> 
> A ver, este va a ser mi primer fic y aunque estoy algo asustada (ya que es una locura de idea) y llegué muy tarde al apogeo de este fandom, espero divertirlos o entretenerlos. 
> 
> Este fic está inspirado en A little love, a little new de Westofnowhere, me encantó su trabajo y es una pena que no pudiera terminar la serie. Aún así un saludo y gracias por ver.

Capítulo 1

Domios Sidus, alto concejal del reino de Lucis estaba preocupado. No por una nueva ley o por problemas en el reino, _carajo_ , ni siquiera por la eterna batalla de los nobles por la acumulación de más poder (de esto estar completamente harto y eso que ya llevaba 34 de sus 52 años soportandolos) no, lo que le carcomía el corazón a él y sus compañeros consejeros (tanto queridos como odiados) era tener que estar en presencia del rey para la reunión de hoy.

Dicho rey no era un tirano ni mucho menos, estaba atento a los asuntos reales, asistía a las reuniones y no creaba escándalos, incluso se le podría considerar un rey perfecto si tan solo… no siempre tuviera un aura de pena, dolor y muerte.

Domios sabía.

TODOS sabían la razón de este estado de ánimo en su monarca, cada año había un festival "alegre" (entiéndase el sarcasmo) al respecto, aún así no había ninguna cura que ellos podrían ofrecerle a su rey, ¿qué podrían ofrecerle meros mortales a ser ser que había trascendido al combinarse con un astral y el cristal hace más de 1000 años? ¿Qué se le debía dar a su Rey divino para calmar su corazón herido?

Nada

Esa era la única respuesta, no podían hacer nada, solo bajar la cabeza y seguir los mandatos de su divino monarca. Eso y tener que ser extremadamente exactos al decir o hacer algo, el rey especialmente odiaba a los miembros del consejo (con justa razón) ya que algunos verdaderos idiotas nobles que antaño, qué fueron miembros de este mismo consejo eran la razón de todo este mal, todos lo que importaban sabían, sin excepción alguna que, si el rey no los había matado a todos, exiliado o destruido a todos en el consejo fue solo por el pedido (ruego) tanto del pueblo como de los familiares de los demás consejeros inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con los planes de los demás traidores.

Domios respiro hondo y exhaló, cerrando los ojos y dejo de divagar, siguió caminando por el pasillo negro con diversas estatuas y decoraciones doradas a los lados y en el techo, Insomnia siempre había sido reconocido por su arquitectura oscura, elegante y hermosa. Las decoraciones de las casas tradicionales eran de las mejores de Eos y mucho más en la ciudadela.

Al igual que su entorno, el vestido de todos los consejeros era negro con bordes dorados y algún otro patrón elaborado en el diseño de la tela, cada familia tenía un emblema y el de la familia Sidus era un lobo de plata rodeado de fuego, representa el valor y la lealtad de su casa hacia la corona, el mismo Domios tenía su cabello largo y gris en una trenza corta perfecta y sus ojos negros fijos mirando la sala del consejo que se cernía sobre él. 

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba inquieto o incluso con algo de temor sano hacia su señor, aún así respiró hondo tomó la manija de la puerta y empujó, Este era su deber para con su pueblo y para con su rey, Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.


	2. Todo o nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver para aclarar los símbolos usados:
> 
> — — diálogo 
> 
> { }Pensamientos internos
> 
> ( ) Críticas, verdades o comentarios extras 
> 
> " " Sarcasmo, recuerdo de diálogo de algún personaje o algo exagerado
> 
> Bien eso es todo (por ahora)

Capítulo 2

_La atmósfera como siempre está densa en la sala del consejo_ , pensó Angelisia Nosfera cabeza de la familia Nosfera y un miembro de las pocas familias de sangre noble de Lucis.

_Era increíble,_ pensó sentada en la mesa del consejo, que las 18 familias de nobles superiores hubieran podido sobrevivir a la plaga estelar, la guerra con niflheim, el año de oscuridad y la reconstrucción del mundo donde otras muchas no pudieron, solo para que después, cuando su Rey se había convertido en un ser divino y habían entrado en una era de prosperidad, 4 idiotas hubieran tirado todo por la borda solo 200 años después de todo el caos que fue reconstruir el mundo, Angelisia sabía que el poder era importante, ella a diferencia de lord Domios no tenía miedo a hacer todo lo posible por asegurar la posición de su casa.

Pero, de eso a hacer un intento desesperado para ganar el favor de su rey sin importar el método.

Eso era otra cosa.

Zolo puede agradecer a sus ancestros por no haber sido tan idiotas y haber tenido la sabiduría de quedarse al margen de todo ese desastre.Y aún así, no podía dejar de estar enojada por el hecho de tener que aguantar el odio y el dolor del rey por algo ocurrido hace siglos. 

Su señor (como siempre) estaba callado, sentado en el trono de los reyes de lucis con la cabeza apoyada en el puño de su mano izquierda, sombrío y tétrico, con sus ojos de estrellas; hermoso sí, pero para ellos (y todos los demás) oscuros y frívolos mirando al vacío de la habitación.

Era un ser hermoso sin duda, con una apariencia de no más de 20 años, cabello gris oscuro, hermoso rostro y eso ojos ... esos ojos podían ver más allá de lo que cualquiera querría mostrar. Cómo siempre llevaba un traje negro con decoraciones doradas, un patrón recto del lado derecho que atravesaba el chaleco de arriba abajo, en el lado izquierdo un bolsillo con medallas y el símbolo de la casa real, un corbatín blanco con negro en forma de x en el cuello y una cinta dorada desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha, Zapatos negros y una sencilla corona parecida a cuernos a los lados de su cabeza sobre los oídos, aparte de esa la única otra joya que llevaba era un anillo hermosamente decorado de dos bandas en su dedo anular de la mano derecha que descansaba en el otro brazo del trono. Era la imagen de perfección que se buscaba en todo rey y a la vez de decadencia por el aura tan oscura y su desgano total.

Aún así era innegable que estaba escuchando al consejero Titus, el pobre hombre estaba leyendo las últimas actualizaciones sobre la cosecha del año y su distribución por Lucis, lord Titus Araon no era un cobarde, pero incluso a él se le escuchaba la voz rígida y forzada por momentos, esto era por tener la fría mirada del rey enfocada enteramente en él, sabía que no debía equivocarse y, a pesar de sudar un poco por debajo de su cabello negro siguió leyendo.

Sus ojos grises bajos, nunca levantó la mirada.

—Eso serio todo su magestad, como puede ver no hay anomalías desde el año anterior y la productividad subió el 1, 3% -.

término el hombre con cara impasible.

—Huuuh— fue la única respuesta del rey que procedió a cerrar los ojos dándoles a todos (indirectamente) unos segundos de calma, segundos que Angelisia pretendía romper.

—Su majestad, si me permite— se paró elegantemente e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su cabello marrón se precipitó a los lados de su rostro, no se movió, sabía que primero debía esperar el permiso de su señor.

—¿Qué es? - Preguntó el rey abriendo los ojos y posandolos en ella, Angelisia simtio un escalofrío desde la punta de su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, pero no retrocedió, no podía mostrar duda o temor ahora.

—Quería proponerle alargar el festival de la Unión unas horas más, como bien sabe normalmente solo se celebra durante tres horas, desde las 8:00 am hasta las 11:00 am, esta vez me gustaría extenderlo hasta las 6 de la tarde para animar la moral, últimamente en las encuestas realizadas a los ciudadanos se ha expresado un sentimiento de tristeza y ansiedad, sería bueno alargar un poco más la celebración para subir el ánimo en la ciudadanía—.

Término sin detenerse o tartamudear, Angelisia podría sentir que el ambiente se tornaba más denso, empeso a oler a ozono, como si estuviera respirando el aire de una tormenta.

Podía sentir una opresión encima de ella además de las miradas de los demás consejeros que iban desde ojos sorprendidos, hasta miradas de miedo o locura, como si acabara de decir todas las blasfemias hacia los 6. Aún peor, podía sentir la cólera de su rey, un sentimiento de un calor intenso, algo que le secaba la garganta y ponía su piel de gallina.

—¿Por qué ese día? - Dijo el rey con voz gruesa y silenciosa, pero era tal el silencio en la sala que todos lo oyeron.

Angelisia sabía que este momento era decisivo, si no mostraba una razón aceptable era el fin de su casa, pero si superava esto la recompensa sería suprema.

 _Bueno, como decía la abuela "grandes apuestas, grandes riesgos mi niña, recuerda que somos el halcón al acecho, debemos saber cuándo atacar"_ recordó aquel momento y como su abuela se refería a su escudo familiar, ella no la deshonraria _._

Respiró hondo se paró recta a pesar de la dureza de su espalda (solo tenía 32 no podía sentirsetan vieja) alzó la cabeza y hizo algo que muy pocos se atrevieron a hacer.

Miró al rey a los ojos.

—Debido majestad, a que en estos tiempos el festival causa más tristeza que alegría, me gustaría devolverle la felicidad que aparentemente era el verdadero símbolo del día de la Unión, sé que no es vuestra fecha favorita pero para los ciudadanos de insomnio y toda Lucis es un día glorioso, no podemos dejar que esto se empañe por el dolor de recuerdos pasados, no digo que olvidemos lo que perdimos pero debemos ser la imagen de unión y alegría, además al estar a solo un mes de distancia lo hace una fecha perfecta para resolver este problema—.

Algelisia termino, firme y sin apartar los ojos de los de su señor, solo al final, bajo la vista e inclini la cabeza, esperando el veredicto, con el corazón latiendo fuerte y las venas de su garganta palpitantes, podría jurar haber visto un destello de sorpresa en la mirada de su rey pero no tenía el valor de confirmarlo o aguantar por un segundo más su mirada. 

La sala se quedó callada, podría haber pasado un minuto, o diez, media hora, incluso un día. No importaba, nadie se movió, nadie pudo y nadie hizo nada. Solo esperaron hasta que la última persona que Angelisia pensó que la ayudaría se paró.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la concejal Nosfera su majestad—

Dijo nada menos que lady Lizeth Amicitia, única hija y cabeza de la casa Amicitia desde la muerte de sus padres en un incendio en su hogar. Con tan solo 18 años se tuvo que hacer cargo de su casa, normalmente no participaba mucho.

Fue una sorpresa.

Angelisia no sabía qué pensar, esa niña era la única concejal e incluso la única persona (a excepción de la familia reinante en Tenebrae los Fleuret) que su majestad miraba con algo más que frialdad (hasta donde ella sabía). 

Efectivamente apenas lady Lizeth comenzó a hablar la mirada del Rey se volvió más suave y el ambiente más tranquilo, esta era la razón por la que, a pesar de su inexperiencia lady Lizeth era, sin lugar a dudas la concejal con más poder y autoridad de entre todos los miembros de la nobleza superior, media e inferior. Contaba con todo el apoyo y el aprecio del rey, cuando ella pedía algo el rey lo aceptaba, si estaba en desacuerdo con algo era libre de decirlo sin miedo y su majestad meditaba si estaba de acuerdo o no (casi siempre estaba a su favor) era increíble cómo una niña de solo 18 años tenía tal apoyo de parte del Rey.

Huelga decir que tanto nobles como señores de poder se desmedian en alabanzas y regalos a su persona, todos querían su respaldo, pero, irónicamente nunca mostro favor por nadie, e incluso los despreciaba. 

Esto, por supuesto no pasaba solo con ella, todos los miembros de la casa Amicitia tenian el apoyo seguro de su majestad, todo gracias a una sola persona.

—En estos tiempos tan sombríos tenemos que ser una luz de esperanza para nuestro pueblo, no podemos seguir dejándolos a su suerte, por favor su majestad considera el pedido de lady Angelisia— término la joven lady, con sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de esperanza y su lindo cabello castaño en perfecto estado. Era una niña muy linda sin duda.

El rey movió su cabeza, viéndola por un momento, se había sentado derecho mientras la joven Amicitia hablaba, no la había interrumpido e incluso se podría decir que estaba conciderando cada palabra, Angelisia tenía una combinación de estupor e impaciencia, Lady Lizeth apenas había iniciado sus funciones como concejal hace no más de 6 meses a principios de enero, después de cumplir sus 18 años.

Nunca había apoyado a ningún concejal y que en estos momentos estuviera milagrosamente de su lado le confirmo su deber hacia su casa, _no puede ser más_ _perfecto_ pensó y aguanto mostrar una sonrisa, si no se movió fue por su rígida educación de mantener el decoro en todo momento, si antes tenía miedo de la decisión del rey ahora no podría esperar para escucharla al igual que todos los demás consejeros, esté era verdaderamente un momento histórico. 

Dicho rey cerró los ojos, empujó la cabeza contra el respaldo del trono, respiro y finalmente contestó.

—Esta bien, te doy mi permiso para extender el festival, serás la encargada de organizar las actividades adicionales y organizar el desarrollo de todo el evento al igual que supervisarlo, puedes usar todos los medios que necesites para llevar a cabo el día de la Unión y recuperar su gloria pasada, se avisará al ministro de cultura para que acate tus órdenes—.

El rey paró un minuto, meditando que diría e incluso frunció el ceño, indicando qué sus siguientes palabras serían un asunto complicado que Angelisia debería manejar de la mejor manera.

—Además tendrás que realizar una simulación de la ceremonia oficial… Será lo indicado para tranquilizar a nuestra gente—.

Dijo el rey de manera agria, como si no estuviera completamente de acuerdo con sus propias palabras, Angelisia solo pudo volver a contener la respiración, sabía lo que el pedido de dicha ceremonia significaba y ahora más que nunca no podría fallar. A pesar de sus ganas por saltar de felicidad y perder todo decoro solo volvió a inclinarse profunda y sinceramente agradecida, era una gran responsabilidad pero también una gran oportunidad, una que cualquiera de los otros consejeros (a excepción de lady Amicitia quizás) querrían tener con pasión, era afortunada, no podía echarlo a perder, por el honor de su casa, los Nosfera, con el escudo del halcón en plena caza salvaje, por su lealtad a su rey.

No fallaría.


	3. Ser noble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esto va a ser largo (Aaaaaa ¿Cómo termine aquí?) Y confuso, sinceramente recomiendo mirar por lo menos Reignite de Westofnowhere y haber jugoso el juego (o por lo menos tener una idea general de el) si se preguntan quienes son estas personas y que pintan aquí pues, les diré que es complicado (de nievo).
> 
> No tengo ni idea del nombre verdadero de los miembros del consejo en ffxv por lo que saque la mayoría del latín y listo? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ bueno esto va a ser algo de drama político pero si son capaces de aguantar un poco prometo que será divertido (o por lo menos se llevarán una sorpresa). Sin más que añadir, un saludo disfruten!!!

Capítulo 3 

Lord Titus Araon no era una persona que se considerará oportunista ni se sorprendía facilmente, sabía el poder que tenía su casa e igualmente entendía el gran peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros al ser un noble, también apreciaba y gozaba su derecho de nacimiento, pero tenía relativamente claro sus límites. Aunque esto no significaba que, si se presentaba el caso, dejaría pasar la oportunidad de "crecer" incluso si solo fuera un poco… 

Bueno, tal vez si era algo oportunista pero después de lo que pasó el día de hoy no se le podía culpar, aún estaba impresionado por la valentía y visión de lady Nosfera, horas después de terminar la sesión del consejo no pudo dejar de pensar en ello y qué hacer en respuesta, él era un aliado de lord Sidus, su casa y la suya se habían ayudado a lo largo de los siglos y su fracción estaba compuesta por 6 de las 14 casas de rango superior, 12 de las 23 de rango medio y 32 de las 56 de rango menor. Huelga decir que estaba en la fracción más poderosa, junto a las casas Borjai, Antio, Sorstis, Oris y por supuesto el líder de la fracción, Domios de la casa Sidus. 

la segunda fracción más grande era la de lady Nosfera y lord Dukoto con otras 3 casas de Rango superior a parte de las suyas, los Selesca, Luceres y Votum.

Las casas Nosfera y Dukoto habían estado peleando por saber quién sería el líder total de su fracción, cansados ya de repartirse el poder cada siglo y al parecer, el resultado del festival del día de la unión sería el punto decisivo para tomar esta decisión, si Lady Nosfera triunfaba y conseguía la aprobación del rey su casa por fin sería el líder indiscutible, pero si fallaba tendría que seguir a la casa Dukoto. Esta fracción también tiene el apoyo de 9 casas de Rango medio y 23 de Rango menor, era una apuesta arriesgada pero hasta ahora lady Nosfera había conseguido algo que ningún otro consejero e incluso noble de cualquier rango había podido lograr en los últimos 3 siglos, el apoyo (parcial) de la casa Amicitia. 

La casa Amicitia junto a las casas Aetas y Veris eran los únicos independientes de los nobles de Rango superior, es decir, que no apoyaban a ninguna otra casa excepto la suya propia (a excepción de momentos o tratos específicos y cortos) a esta "fracción" llamada correctamente los independientes se les unían 2 casas de las 23 de Rango medio y 1 de las 56 de rango menor, podría parecer que estaban solos y sin ningún poder pero lo cierto es que en ocasiones incluso la fracción de lord Sidus, la primera fracción, tenía que pedir ayuda a una o más de estas casas, era algo que se había visto aunque en raras ocasiones.

Aún así, que la casa Amicitia haya prestado su ayuda es algo que hará pensar a las demás familias nobles sobre su posición en la torre de poder.

Titus pensó en eso mientras llegaba a su mansión en un coche formal, a pesar de los mil años que habían pasado desde la gran guerra y la noche eterna de un año, el mundo no había progresado más con respecto a la tecnología, cabe resaltar que tener que reconstruir todas las ciudades y todos los terrenos perdidos por la guerra y la devastación tomó bastante tiempo, pero aún así no había surgido la necesidad de ningún avance y desde lo acontecido en niflheim todos los reinos habían preferido seguir de una manera tranquila, creyendo más en la magia que en los avances científicos. A Titus esto le parecía lo mejor, ¿qué necesidad había de carros voladores, o super armas cuando las personas del común morían de hambre?

No, el mundo estaba mejor estando igual que hace mil años y aunque se podría haber estado mucho mejor (eso depende enteramente del rey y de los dioses) la vida debía seguir, no podía esperar a que su problemas "milagrosamente" se arreglan solos, por lo que Titus a pesar de tener solo 23 años y ser el segundo miembro más joven del consejo (sólo superado por lady Amicitia) debía planear un modo de hacer contrapeso a lady Nosfera y su propuesta, si no el poder de la corte cambiaría y todo se iría por el retrete. La última vez que el poder de las fracciones nobles cambiaron tan drásticamente casi hubo una guerra civil que solo se paró por la intervención del rey. Eso ya hace más de 140 años pero las cosas pueden complicarse, la única cosa que a Titus se le ocurría que podría equilibrar la balanza era hablar con lady Amicitia, tal vez ella pueda intervenir en nombre de una de las casas superiores de la primera fracción para que el rey le otorgue algo de su favor (asignarle un deber importante). Sería difícil pero bueno, Titus era la cabeza de la familia Araon, con el tigre como su escudo.

No podía perder.


	4. Sola

Capítulo 4 

_"La noche está muy calmada para todo lo que el viento a de traer"_ afectados Lizeth, único miembro superviviente de la casa Amicitia mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación en la ciudadela, hoy en día a muy pocos nobles y personas guardias y sirvientes) se les permite vivir aquí, ella era una excepción gracias a la bondad del rey y la muerte de sus padres, su majestad fue desde sus 16 años su tutor. Ahora, 2 años después ya era una adulta y podría irse a su casa ancestral, solo que… No quería hacerlo, no podría volver a esa casa y pensar en el fuego que terminó con sus padres, aquí estaba bien y nunca se le pidió irse , parece que su presencia no molestaba al rey a pesar del aprecio de este por la soledad. 

El rey relativamente nunca salía al público, no daba entrevistas ni discursos, no permitía ninguna celebración dentro de la ciudadela, no realizaba ningún viaje fuera de Insomnio y sobre todo, le disgustaba mucho que lo tocaran. Estaba aislado la mayoría del tiempo en las salas reales y solo se reunía de vez en cuando con el consejo.

Los únicos con los que realmente hablaba casi a diario eran los reyes del rey, únicos su servicio secreto.

(ok, no puede ser tan secreto cuando todos los nobles lo sabían)

Ellos solo lo obedecieron a él.

No es que el crownguard no hiciera lo mismo pero los glaive tenian poderes dados por su majestad, además los crownguard debían acatar las órdenes tanto del consejo como de algunos nobles privilegiados y su función principal era cuidar la ciudadela, mientras que los glaive podían ignorar completamente y sin retribución a los pomposos señores, también tenían misiones dadas personalmente por su majestad. Estás "misiones" eran un misterio total, casi todo el mundo pensaba que nadie (aparte de ellos y el rey) sabían lo que hacian, siempre estaban en movimiento por toda Lucis e incluso por otros reinos, la corte susurraba constantemente que estaban buscando desesperadamente algo, algo que su majestad ansiaba con locura porque nunca escatimó recursos ni limito a los glaive. Todo el mundo en la ciudadela y principalmente los nobles amaban crear teorías locas de sus expediciones y objetivos, desde ciudades perdidas, joyas invaluables, lagos místicos y demás. Cada uno amaba crear una historia fantástica sobre ellos e incluso los cuentos "personalizados", tampoco es que tenían muchos, desde que el rey Noctis acendió al trono siempre han sido un máximo de 25 personas a comparación de los aproximadamente 80 crownguards activos (sin contar a la policía militar que era otra cosa).

 _"Era curioso"_ reflexiono Lizeth, que los glaives siempre fueron seleccionados por su majestad siendo muy jóvenes (con el permiso de las familias, se consideró un gran honor haber sido elegido) y desde entonces entrenaban para ser lo que eran, una fuerza poderosa y mortal que solo se movía al servicio del rey. Sin intereses por un puesto en alguna posición más tranquila, sin codicia ni deseos de más poder, muchos nobles habían intentado sobornarlos tanto para tenerlos a su servicio como para ser espías a su favor o por lo menos saber cuál era esa "misión" tan importante que desde hace más de 700 años intentan cumplir.

No funcionó.

Ningún glaive acepto nada y solo sirvió para llamar la atención del rey sobre varias personas, los nobles rápidamente aprendieron que intentar averiguar algo era por mucho, la peor idea de todas.

Lo irónico de esto es que Lizeth (una noble) sabía lo que buscaban, Oooh claro que lo sabía, su familia había guardado el secreto desde el inicio y "la verdad" era algo que de seguro los nobles encontrarian ridículo y poco realista, a ella solo le generaba pesar.

Su majestad seguía buscando, más desesperado y angustiado que codicioso. Pasaron 800 años y él aún sigue buscando. 

—Realmente debe de apreciar ese sentimiento si aún no se rinde… Unnhhh— dijo la joven dama a la nada, mirando ahora las luces de la ciudad y a los transeúntes nocturnos que no tienen reuniones, obligaciones en la corte y mucho menos que tomar decisiones sobre todo un reino, personas con vidas más tranquilas.

No tenia sueño, no después de la llamada que tuvo con Lord Titus, le da dolor de cabeza de solo recordar eso, aún podía escuchar sus palabras, una y otra vez, como si estuviera en un bucle eterno.

#Media hora antes #

\- "¿No cree señorita Amicitia que es necesaria su intervención esta vez?" - dijo el joven señor como si esa decisión fuera de vida o muerte para toda la ciudad y solo ella con su apoyo total a su causa podría salvarla, esto claro después de gastar su tiempo en 15 minutos en saludos formales, invitaciones a eventos y por supuesto un intento de sacar el tema de forma casual (en lo último falló miserablemente).

\- "No veo cómo pedirle a su majestad que considere delegar una tarea a una casa de la primera división va a ayuda cuando ya todos están como locos por su aprobación al proyecto de Lady Nosfera" - había respondido ella con calma, sabía que todos los nobles pensaban que podría convencer al rey de cualquier cosa, o incluso decirle específicamente lo que quería, como si solo tener el apellido Amicitia fuera suficiente para tener el apoyo total del rey.

\- "Aaaa pero mi señora, justamente eso es lo que debemos hacer" - dijo como si los dos estuvieran confabulando esto juntos. - "Si el rey apoya a una casa de la fracción rival habra un equilibrio, podremos demostrar que no hay necesidad de buscar otros bandos o cometer acciones desesperadas" -

Termino lord Titus con voz tranquila y conciliadora, pero Lizeth sabía mejor, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ponerla de su lado. Aún así su lógica era correcta, pedir la atención del rey a otra casa aparte de la Nosfera y su fracción podría tranquilizarlos a todos al mostrar la imparcialidad de su majestad. O por otro lado crear una especie de competencia para intentar ganar el favor del rey ahora que pareciera otorgarla con tanta facilidad. Eso podría ser incluso peor, la última lucha por el cambio de poder en las fracciones fue brutal, nisiquiera fue una guerra como tal pero los ataques por la espalda y los daños colaterales fueron lo suficientemente malos, Lizeth aún podría recordar a sus padres contándole historias sobre su tatarabuelo y como este tuvo que presenciar dicha lucha.

 _("Las personas siempre querrán tener más de lo que tienen Lizeth, el egoísmo, por desgracia, ha estado desde el inicio en el corazón del hombre. Aún así no los culpes ni los odies a ellos oa ti por eso, somos nosotros, los padres, los abuelos y nuestros ancestros quienes sembraron la indiferencia en nuestros niños ya que también vive en nosotros y a su ves fue enseñaba por nuestros padres y abuelos. El egoísmo pues, está precente_ _en toda cultura y es parte de nuestro derecho natural, no siempre se puede sobrevivir sin ser egoísta")_ recordó a su padre y sus sabías palabras. 

Lo único que ella sabía era que tenía que intervenir de alguna forma, no podía dejar que una guerra interna se desatara ahora, no tan cerca del día del festival. 

Su majestad no lo soportaría. 

\- "Le haré la solicitud al rey, pero no crea que esto se repita señor Araón, solo pienso ayudar esta vez y déjeme decirle que la casa a considerar será elección de su majestad, solo dejare la idea sobre la mesa, nada más" -. Había dicho Lizeth de manera cortante, esto no podía repetirse, su familia no podía mostrar su favor por nadie, solo tenían que proteger y seguir al rey como desde antaño había sido tradición para la casa Amicitia, no importaba que ya no tuviste el deber de ser el escudo de su majestad. 

\- "Por supuesto mi señora, tiene toda mi gratitud, su solicitud es todo lo que pido además, nunca abusaria de su confianza". la voz de Titus apenas si podías esconder su alegría y Lizeth había colgado sin siquiera despedirse para evitar arrepentirse de brindar tal "ayuda". 

Estaba cansada, cansada de tener que soportar las peleas de los nobles, cansada de ser el centro de atención en toda charla social.

Cansada de estar sola. 

No podía imaginar cuán cansado estaba su majestad, ella solo tenía 2 años sin sus padres ¿pero el ?, Hace mucho perdido todo cuanto amaba y aún así aguanto este circo, esperaba que la búsqueda sirviera para algo.

No es nada bueno estar solo.


	5. ¿Y si digo que que haré lo que quiero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok tal vez parezca que está historia no tiene nada que ver con la relación establecida en las etiquetas pero, es más complejo que eso, las pistas están ahí y si lo entienden pues... 
> 
> Creo que ya sabran cómo irá esto.

Capítulo 5

Priêt captis salió temprano en la mañana rumbo a la estación montañosa de cazadores en Duscae para obtener una buena partida de caza, como dijo el dicho "al que madruga los 6 lo ayudan", intento hacer el menor ruido posible ya que sus padres a pesar de ser madrugadores aún dormían, ok… Tal vez exagero un poco con la hora (eran las 4:30 am) pero eyyy!!! Q¿podía hacer? Estaba emocionado por las noticias en la radio desde ayer, la transición fue por la noche y no solo habían anunciado que se alargaba el festival del día de la unión (eso de por sí ya era un milagro), también se expandió la cantidad de gente admitida para el evento y lo que más lo emocionó dentro de todas las maravillosas actividades era un desfile ... con globos de chocobos.

¡¡¡¡Enormes globos de chocobos !!!!

Ohhhh mi dios no se lo podría creer.

 _"Dioses eso va a ser un espectáculo y solo faltan dos semanas para verlo"_ sonrio como un loco y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no empezar a saltar de la emoción y hacer suficiente ruido para despertar a los vecinos a pesar que el más cercano estaba a 13 km de distancia... Mehh como si pudiera pasar, volviendo al asunto del festival, lo mejor de todo es que su hermana tenía entradas limitadas...

¡¡¡¡Primera fila!!!

Era un milagro y sinceramente no sabía cómo Palmia lo logro (ok no, tenía algunas ideas, entre ellas la de un posible "novio" secreto) no importaba, toda su familia se iba a reunir en la capital dentro de 3 días, así fácilmente tenian tiempo de acomodarse antes del festival que sería en 2 semanas más, se quedarían donde Palmia, ella trabajaba como sirvienta en la ciudadela por lo que ganaba lo suficiente para tener un apartamento decente.

El cómo logró la hazaña de conseguir semejante trabajo viniendo de una familia de cazadores un poco extraños era un misterio, aunque no eran tan raros ¿O si? ...

Bueno.

tal vez

Solo un poco ...

okeeeeey lo admitía, los de su familia prácticamente vivían como ermitaños (era una tradición algo rara), aislados en las montañas de Duscae con sus chocobos como única compañía, eran tan así que sus padres ni se molestaron en actualizar su foto de identificación, seguía teniendo la de un niño sin pelo (por las ideas locas de su padre para evitar piojos) de 11 años con lodo en sus cachetés. 

Aaaaaa y después preguntaban por qué no podia hacer amigos, aunque posiblemente fuera lo mejor, no estaba del todo seguro de su cordura o por lo menos de su capacidad para tener una conversación con "humanos".

Pero bueno, eran una familia que de vez en cuando ... o más bien una vez cada 4 o más meses bajaban al pueblo más cercano tanto para cazar y conseguir un celular nuevo (priêt siempre se las arregló para dañar el suyo, tropezando con algo y rompiéndolo en el acto), sus padres a comprar víveres y su hermana (antes de su partida hace 3 años cuando se vuelvio mayor de edad) a verce con sus amigos los cuales siempre molestaba de forma "amistosa" a Priêt.

El por qué no recibian visitas era algo fácil de saber, el pueblo más cercano estaba a 4 horas de viaje en chocobo con 0% de posibilidades de ir en carro (no existen vías ni por asomo cerca de su sola y vieja casa) por lo que casi nunca salían de sus tierras. 

PERO, está vez era diferente, Priêt necesitó dinero, no podia permitir que todos los gastos de su viaje los pagara su hermana mayor. 

Salir a cazar solo era algo arriesgado y lo sabía, pero ya tenía 20 años, no era un niño además era de rango 6 con 40 estrellas, podría con esto. Se lavó la cara en la cocina y se trenzo el pelo, por experiencia sabía que cazar con el pelo suelto era suicidio y ya que lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda pues, ni modo, cogió su arma y salió al exterior. 

Podía sentir que este viaje sería una experiencia única. Estuvo soñados la noche anterior con un destello de "algo" parecido a un cielo estrellado, lleno de luces con estrellas cálidas y alegres ... Siempre soñaba lo mismo cuando algo iba a pasar, la muerte de su perro (siempre te recuerdoé señor manchitas peludas .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.), la caída de su papá, la partida de su hermana.

Era raro.

Y esas estrellas, siempre sintio que eran algo más y destellaban como si le devolvieran la mirada. Ese sueño siempre lo tranquilizó y le dio valor para hacer cualquier cosa, está vez sería igual. 

Al llegar al establo sacó a su compañera desde su infancia, Sindy, la chocobo más linda y tranquila del mundo mundial, le acarició el pico, colocó un plato de comida delante de ella y comenzó a ponerle la montura, cuando ella termino todo, monto y salió, con una sonrisa en la boca y silbando una canción se adentro en la montaña, tenía monstruos que cazar. 

  
  
  
  


# dos semanas antes.

Insomnio

En la ciudadela #

No— la voz del rey era tajante, dejando en claro sus pensamientos ante la propuesta de Lizeth.

—Su majestad, se que no es algo de su agrado pero… debe entender, no podemos dejar que las fracciones inicien una batalla por los cambios en la rueda del poder— solicite Lizeth con tono un poco suplicante, sabía que esto no sería fácil y desde el momento que entro en la sala del trono a pedir la ayuda del rey supo que sería una batalla casi perdida. Aún estaba arrodillada sobre su pierna izquierda, con la cabeza baja y el puño derecho sobre su corazón ante su rey, no tenía miedo pero sí inquietud.

La estabilidad de la corte depende del resultado de esta audiencia.

—Sería más grave si iniciara una contienda por mi favor, no tolerare semejante tontería— respondió el rey con voz irritada, en la habitación ya se podia sentir ese peso de molestia que transmitió su aura.

—Y no pasará mi señor, los nobles saben cuándo es más sabio no empujar. Aunque sea algo pequeño, por favor otorgue una tarea a cualquier casa de la primera fracción, deles una oportunidad para estabilizarse— Lizeth guardó silencio por unos segundos, reorganizando sus pensamientos y tomando una decisión, sería un riesgo pero era lo único que se le ocurría para conseguir la aprobación del rey. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, respiró profundo y dijo —Si se inicia cualquier intento de sabotaje o conflicto personalmente me ocuparé de resolverlo, no se verá involucrado en nada de esto su majestad, se lo prometo— listo, lo dijo, ella ahora tendría que hacer de niñera sobre todos los nobles ... genial.

El rey no dio su respuesta por un tiempo, Lizeth pudo sentir que la miraba, evaluandola y determinado la veracidad de sus palabras —¿Entiendes lo que significa tener que frenar a la corte?— no era una pregunta que esperara respuesta, el rey ya sabía que ella lo entendía, no lo habría incluido de no ser así —tener que estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos esperando que inicien algo y después tener que juntar pruebas suficientes para acusarlos de conspiración— término el rey con claro cansancio en su voz, no fue una sorpresa para Lizeth, después de 1000 años de aguantar tramas políticas era un milagro que su majestad permitiera a los acusados el derecho de alguna defensa en vez de decidir su castigo de forma inmediata y como le pareciera mejor sin consultar a nadie. 

—Soy muy consciente de mi deber al tomar esta responsabilidad su majestad, no piense que seré incapaz de realizarlo— contesto Lizeth firmemente, ella lo haria, era la cabeza de la familia Amicitia (no importaba que solo quedará ella), su casa no se retiraba ni uia de una pelea. 

—Muy bien, si es así, asigna a la casa Niveus como responsables por la seguridad y la identificación de todos los civiles que entran al Insomnio por el evento, como condición les diré que solo pueden pedir ayuda a una casa de la primera fracción pero en sus términos… Espero que con esto sea suficiente— dijo el rey y por un momento Lizeth no sabía qué pensar.

La casa Niveus era de rango medio a comparación con la Nosfera de rango superior, además eran parte de los independientes, no estaban con ninguna fracción y solo tenian un aliado unido por sangre si recordaba bien, Los Lacus, la única casa independiente de rango menor . 

Los Niveus eran, por sí solos, una elección fatal que no podía contra el poder de una casa superior y mucho menos contra una fracción, pero; el truco era la condición que el rey les impondría, si solo pueden solicitar ayuda de la primera fracción, evitaria completamente cualquier intento de la segunda fracción para aliarse con ellos o amenazarlos, además si era en sus términos la primera fracción tampoco podría aprovecharse y ordenarles que hacer o quedarse con todo el crédito. 

Está condición era una orden directa del rey y cualquier intento de hacer algo similar de cualquiera de las dos fracciones o casas por separado sería seriamente castigado. Además, evitaría que otras casas vieran esto como la oportunidad de obtener más prestigio a través del rey, por ejemplo: si una casa aliada a los Dukoto pedía hacerse responsable de algo el rey podría dárselos, pero con condiciones y una de ellas podrían ser trabajar con la fracción rival. No hay nada que encadene más a un noble que condiciones estrictas y directas del rey. 

Era perfecto

Lizeth no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para sonreírle de forma agradecida al rey, para su sorpresa él le devolvió una pequeña y veloz sonrisa que incluso llegó a sus ojos llenos de estrellas, haciendo que parecieran más brillantes, no fue casi nada y se fue rápido, pero ella estaba segura de haberlo visto.

 _"Después de todo este tiempo aún me cuidas"_ pensó Lizeth con alegría, era en estos momentos donde no podía negar lo que decían los nobles, realmente tenía el aprecio de su majestad.

—Muchas gracias su majestad, le prometo estar al pendiente de todo— era todo lo que podía decir sin romper el protocolo.

—Tenga cuidado joven dama, aún con esto es posible encontrar otras dificultades— como siempre su majestad le recordaba que no podía bajar la guardia, siempre fue un buen instructor… debió haber tenido grandes maestros. 

—No se preocupe su majestad, estaré al pendiente— respondió ella bajando otra vez la cabeza, esta audiencia estaba a punto de terminar. 

—Muy bien, puede retirarse, le doy mis mejores deseos en esta contienda— era un despido directo, pero amable, mucho más suave que otros dados a los demás nobles. 

—Se lo agradezco su majestad— respondió Lizeth al levantarse y hacer una reverencia, dio la vuelta y salió de la sala del trono, pudo ver a los asistentes llamar a la siguiente audiencia pero no le dio importancia, estaba feliz, esto fue mucho mejor de lo que había pensado y la cereza del pastel era que lord Titus no recibiría lo que quería propiamente dicho. No podría evitar poner una sonrisa satisfecha al pensamiento de cómo reaccionaría él, ohhh definitivamente lo vería personalmente. 

_"Sip, simplemente perfecto"_


	6. Lo mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento se que me demore pero la universidad me estaba matando. (╥﹏╥)

Capítulo 6 

  
  


Todo seguía igual.

Las estrellas se esconden, el cielo sigue azul y el sol sale para anunciar un nuevo día. Las personas salen a trabajar, los niños a estudiar y los viejos a reunirse con amigos a jugar ajedrez en los parques, Imsognia siempre es muy activa, las panaderías abren y dan ese olor a pan recién horneado que hace agua la boca, los jardines se llenan de niños que corren y juegan por doquier, el mundo para ellos está lleno de color y vida y la ciudadela, sigue tan gris y lúgubre como siempre.

Siempre los ve, a los sirvientes, guardias concejales, ministros, nobles e incluso los visitantes volverse grises y serios no más entrar en la ciudadela, casi nadie lo sabe pero los puede ver, siempre los ve. Este es su territorio y después de tantos años lo conoce a la perfección.

Nunca cambia.

Es lo mismo, cumplir con el itinerario, revisar el estado del país, entrenar a nuevos reclutas, planear tramas complicadas e inútiles para obtener más poder. Los humanos son muy predecibles, ya casi no recuerda cómo se siente la felicidad, ahora son solo sus memorias con destellos de emoción que se escurren por su mente lentamente, cada año, lustro, década y siglo se pierden más y más. Esos pocos momentos de emoción que aún tiene siempre son con "ellos", pero más que alegría solo lo llenan de dolor y rabia. 

En parte es bueno que ya no sea humano (o al menos no en su mayoría), ningún humano aguantaría esto. 

Lo peor sin duda es la esperanza, de encontrarlos, de estar juntos de nuevo, es como un veneno que te mata pero a la vez no puedes dejar, una droga mortal y él es tan dependiente de ella. Sabe qué debería intentar superarlo, dejarlo atrás y enfocarse en cuidar a su pueblo. Eso es lo que su padre hubiese querido pero no puede, no puede volver a sonreír, no puede volver a estar tranquilo y simplemente dormir en cualquier lado con tanta facilidad como en su juventud, porque ya hasta los sueños son sólo pesadillas, no puede perdonar tan fácilmente como lo haría ante, simplemente no puede hacerlo.

Asique el mundo seguirá girando, las personas de afuera seguían con sus vidas y el segura encerrado en un palacio vacío y deplorable, sabe que la tierra se vuelve más gris cada década, que la alegría de su pueblo muere pero ya no empotra, no puede cambiarlo, ya no más.

Se aleja de la ventana de sus cámaras, tan grandes que permiten ver el Insomnia por completo y camina a la salida, nadie lo recibe, está ala de la ciudadela siempre está sola, ni guardias ni sirvientes, ni un solo ruido. Lo prefiere así, ya no soporta estar con la gente.

A veces se pregunta por qué simplemente no se va, sería tan fácil salir volando a donde sea y nunca volver, tan sencillos dejar todo atrás, los humanos sufrirían por un tiempo pero como todo lo demás poco a poco lo olvidarán. Tal como los olvidaron a ellos.

Cree que si se queda es por un pequeño instinto de proteger, a su gente, a su ciudad, a su reino y… solo esperar, como si eso fuera suficiente, el ha esperado ya por 800 años y nada, nada cambia, todo sigue igual, su mundo está roto, vacío y sin sentimientos, está solo y.

Sigue siendo el rey. 


	7. Una foto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ni sé si a alguien le interesa pero bueno, hay algunas cosas que voy a corregir y mejorar, está historia es a la ves un cliché tonto y algo raro.
> 
> No sé, solo amo a estos chicos y tenía que escribir esto, lo siento si no les gusta y se que puede ser algo aburrido pero si lo están leyendo tengan paciencia, se va a poner mejor, gracias a todos y un saludo.

Capítulo 7

_"Un maldito circo"_ pensó Borus Dukoto al mirar en el monitor de su casa las decoraciones del festival, no sabía cuánto dinero de más gasto Angelisia en la mera decoración de las calles, edificios, parques y demás por dónde sería el desfile del festival, ni hablar de todas las demás decoraciones que colocó en el jardín privado del rey. Era un lugar especial, había estado sellado por muchos, muchos años solo asequible para los jardineros y el propio rey, se estableció entre la gente que era un lugar encantado donde el rey realizaba su magia y árboles de oro, plata y diamantes se veían por doquier junto con fuentes mágicas, animales fantásticos y cualquier cosa que se pueda ocasionar a los plebeyos más locos y soñadores. _"Inaceptable"_ penso lord Borus por tales tonterías, tanto él como los demás nobles y algunas familias viejas de insomnio sabían que era solo un jardín normal, hermoso y muy grande, pero no tenía nada tan loco. Lo que solo unos pocos nobles recordaban era que en este jardín se realizó la "unión sagrada", y aún más pocos recuerdan que fue lo que se unió hace tantos siglos, se sintió como algo secreto. 

_"Ya no será un secreto de todas las formas"_ reflexionó Borus al ver el hermoso altar decorado con todo tipo de flores y lazos de finas sedas cayendo por los árboles cercanos. Era muy hermoso y por los diseños de las telas y sillas alrededor se notaba en las artesanías y patrones como algo muy antiguo. Era obvio que Algelisia había buscado todo tipo de documentos y archivos muy ancestrales para recrear esto, el rey había mandado a borrar todo lo relacionado con ese día y todas las "personas" involucradas, castigó severamente a los que intentaron ocultar algo, impreso o digital .

Ya no quedaban registros de tal evento y parte de los 200 primeros años de su reinado eran información clasificada o simplemente fueron completamente borrados de la historia.

Excepto por (hasta donde sabía Borus) una foto, era algo que, según su familia el heredero de su casa hace 800 años guardó sin saberlo, se dice que era solo un niño y cuando se realizó la purga de toda la información sinceramente no recordaba nada de dicha foto que paso invertida durante muchos años hasta que, ya en su vejez recordó que la tenía y penso que podría ser útil para generaciones venideras, _"qué sabio y suicida de su parte"_ consideró Borus al sacar este particular legado familiar de la caja fuerte en su oficina, tenía una decoración tradicional ya que la casa de Dukoto siempre se enorgulleció de conservar el arte tradicional de su pueblo, eso significaba el interior de toda la mansión era de madera con detalles marcados en todas las puertas, paredes y ventanas, enormes alfombras de pieles de animales y una chimenea tradicional en cada habitación para aguantar el invierno. A diferencia de las casas modernas la familia aún conservaba la luz por velas y únicamente en las cocinas, lugares estratégicos y en la seguridad se usaba energía eléctrica, eran muy tradicionales y la caja fuerte era de las más viejas del país, echa de piedra sólida casi impenetrable a menos que se usará magia o alguna herramienta extremadamente caliente ya que en su interior estaban los secretos de la casa y la misteriosa foto que su familia sufrió tanto en esconder, siempre con miedo a ser descubiertos, solo se mostraba al cabeza de familia de cada generación para limitar tal conocimiento y solamente cuando éste alcanzará la mayoría de edad. 

Borus cogió la foto con una delicadeza poco mostrada, estaba algo gastada por la edad ya que los hechizos para la conservación eran algo debiles, se hicieron por un antepasado suyo que al tener algo de talento para la magia intento preservarla de la mejor manera posible, no era el mejor trabajo pero aguanto, era mejor que llevarla a algún experto, tanto él como sus antepasados no estaban lo suficientemente confiados para sacarla de la casa que fuera visto por alguien más.

Mirando la foto en sus manos Borus no pudo evitar dudar de su veracidad, el rey se veía tan… feliz, no había cambiado nada, era tan joven como hoy y tenía ropa elegante de un tono azul oscuro con decoraciones doradas, tan hermoso como siempre. Pero esa sonrisa era lo más insólito, no podía creer que fueran la misma persona y los "otros" también eran algo que nadie creería, cualquier persona que viera la imagen no lo tomaría como algo clasificado o un secreto nacional, solo diría algo como: _"ohhh que lindos se ven todos",_ algo tan sencillo, tan casual, _"tan doloroso"_ pensé, desde que su padre se la enseñó pudo, por primera vez ver a su rey como algo más que la figura imponente y escalofriante que era, lo vio como algo más humano, un ser real el cual le inspiraba pena, pena por algo en lo que no tenía control, pena por alguien que no puede ayudar, pena por algo que no puede cambiar.

Si se le preguntaba qué pensaba de toda la idea del festival, públicamente diría que era una idea maravillosa pero personalmente estaba en contra de semejante acto, pero ¿Cómo decirles a las personas que un festival que supuestamente era para mostrar la felicidad del reino solo traería tristeza a su rey? ¿Cómo explicarles algo que hace mucho fue olvidado? ¿Cómo detener algo que el mismo rey a regañadientes propuso?

La única respuesta era no hacer nada y rezar que todo terminara pronto, tal ves lo que más odiaba era que Angelisia usará esto para poder ser líder de su fracción, Borus y su familia estaban felices con simplemente turnarse en el poder cada siglo, sus casas desde la creación de la fracción habían estado en equilibrio y a diferencia de las creencias de los demás nobles su casa nunca había querido más poder, pero era mejor hacerlos pensar que si, su familia tenía demasiados secretos para poder realmente sentirse cómodos como líderes de la 2 fracción pero eso no quiere decir que se dejarían pisotear y mandar por otros, sobre todo los Nosfera, _"más que un halcón su escudo debería ser el de un zorro, les quedaría mejor"_ concluyo Borus con reproche mientras guardaba la foto y el resto de la información secreta, cerró la caja y observó el emblema de su casa tallado en el frente, dos cisnes juntando sus cabezas formando un corazón (de joven pensaba que, a comparación de otros símbolos el de su familia era el más débil y embarazoso pero luego al crecer aprendí su valor, la lealtad y belleza que representaban) sonrió y cogió una vela para dirigirse asu cuarto, su esposa estaba de visita en la casa de sus padres con sus hijos por lo que estaba solo.

Al llegar apagó la vela y solo con la luz de la luna se cambió a su ropa de cama, se vio en el espejo y solo pudo ver a un hombre de 34 años moreno y pelinegro con ojos grises cansados, pesados y casi sin brillo, toda esta locura del festival lo estaba matando y sobretodo Angelisia con sus miradas poco escondidas de superioridad y triunfo, como si ya fuera la líder de la fracción, como si todo estuviera en la palma de su mano, tan insoportable.

No podría negar ni siquiera para salvar su vida su felicidad al ver la reacción de ella cuando se enteró que la familia Niveus era la encargada de la seguridad, que lady Lizeth no estaba tan a su favor como pensaba y que para colmo el rey solo autorizó a una casa superior de la 1 fracción para apoyar a la casa de rango medio, nunca olvidaría el grito mal escondido, los dientes apretados, su cara al casi tirar espuma por la boca y la mirada llena de rabio que vio en la cara de Angelisia al enterarse de ello y nunca pero nunca, podría estar lo suficientemente agradecido con lady Lizeth al anunciar esto cuando todo el consejo estaba reunido, aparte de Angelisia la reacción de Titus también fue fantástica, parecía algo enfermo de preocupación y por la mirada que le dio a lady Lizeth además de la sonrisa que esta le devolvió enojandolo más se podía deducir fácilmente lo que pasó entre los dos y como todo se fue a la mierda (al menos para Titus, Lizeth prácticamente brillaba de alegría), personalmente Borus tuvo que excusarse un buen rato para ir a reír al baño de hombres, no demoró (solo fueron unos merecidos 15 minutos sin contar el tiempo que tardó en limpiarse las lágrimas y que su cara no fuera tan roja). 

Definitivamente un buen recuerdo pero en estos momentos habían otras cosas más... urgentes —Como sea— dijo el joven señor y se fue a acostar, solo faltaban 2 semanas para el festival pero sentia que su cuerpo no podía más, todo era una molestia, todos se movían como si estuvieran preparándose para una guerra y lo peor es que de lo único que hablaban los nobles era de esto. No quería ni imaginar la cara del rey ese día y si no terminaba mandando todo al infernal (ifrit) lo consideraría un milagro. Cerró los ojos e intento pensar en algo más, pero esa sonrisa y a quien pertenecía nunca lo abandonaron, de una manera u otra, este festival sería algo muy especial, Borus estaba seguro de eso.

###

Priêt miro al chico todo ensangrentado que estaba recargado en los brazos de su madre mientras él y su padre trata de defenderlos de una manada de alacranes en la región de Leide, específicamente en Keyeatrich. Priêt disparó una rápida suspensión de disparos a la cabeza de dos alacranes, 4 balas, 2 en cada uno que atravesaron sus exoesqueletos llegando hasta el cerebro y matandolos, era algo que solo los más experimentados llegaron a hacer ya que la primera bala era para debilitar la capa de la cabeza y la segunda era la que realmente perforaba, se tenía que tener una excelente puntería y precisión ya que si fallabas solo enojarias más al animal pero Priêt era un experto, desde niño tuvo un gran (si no excepcional) talento para armas de fuego, también lanzaba cuchillos, sabía usar el arco y la ballesta. Se podría decir que no había nada que no podría disparar, si sus padres lo hubieran dejado estaba seguro que podría ser el mejor tirador del país; pero bueno, con mamá un no es un no y punto. 

Volviendo al presente los 2 alacranes callejón muertos a unos 7 metros de la espalda de su madre, _"2 fuera de faltan 30"_ giro rápidamente a un lado para ver a su padre matar otros 2, el cómo terminaron en esta situación es algo curioso, estaban cerca del insomnio, un día de viaje cuando notaron un fuerte olor a sangre, habían parado la camioneta, cerrado y asegurado todo cuando seguiendo el rastro encontraron una escena muy particular. _"Lo siento hermanita no llegaremos para el amanecer de mañana"_ penzo Priêt y sacó su pistola, al otro lado de la colina, donde él y su familia estaban vieron a un chico de cabello gris disparando a un grupo de hombres que, también disparaban al pobre muchacho, excepto que ellos vestían una camisa oscura con un símbolo muy particular, un Bégimo tuerto y sin un cuerno de color blanco rugiendo, desde donde estaba Priêt lo podía ver muy bien en la espalda de todos ellos y lo más escalofriante a su criterio eran las máscaras, desde la primera vez que las vio en la televisión de la base de cazadores a los 11 años cuando comenzaron su entrenamiento formal, generaron un sentimiento de terror y pánico raros a pesar de su simpleza, era una máscara de cara completa de color blanco con líneas negras goteando por los bordes de los ojos y también por la boca en la cual se dibujaba una sonrisa, era como si estuvieran llorando lágrimas negras y escupiendo baba oscura. 

Siempre le parecieron horribles.

—Maldita sea— oyó decir a su padre el cual ya tenía su escopeta en la mano y no podía estar más de acuerdo, eran la banda de los "pecadores" en una de sus llamadas "búsquedas de cabezas". 

  
_"Esto será divertido"_ perdió Priêt y apuntó a la pierna del que suponía que era el líder.


	8. Malditos

Capítulo 8

 _Bastardos"_ pensó Joseph Raymond al ver a sus ex compañeros, sus llamados hermanos disparándole como si fuera un animal, lo habían perseguido desde Cleigne cuando había dejado la base, no sabía nada de sus verdaderos hermanos (los que seguían siendo leales hasta donde él sabía) o del líder, ese idiota no podía estar muerto, Joseph sabía que sin él la banda se podía ir al demonio de una vez por todas, todo estaba mal, se suponía que la banda de los Pecadores eran una ayuda para los más débiles, los que no tenían nada ni a nadie puede sonar cliché pero honestamente todo los muchachos que se habían unido querían eso.

Joseph aún recordaba como él y sus hermanos Maika y Rebe habían seguido al hombre que les prometió ayuda y una mejor vida que los barrios bajos de Lestallum, el viejo Agares Raymond les dio un hogar, comida en la mesa, un apellido y más importante aún un propósito, el viejo había sido todo para unos flacos niños de 7 años abandonados y débiles. Joseph nunca entendió al hombre que acogía a todo niño que veía y no pedía nada salvo obediencia y disciplina, de seguro era ex militar o algo por el estilo, a Joseph nunca le importó eso, lo que si apreció fue que los entrenará, les enseñará a pelear, el uso de armas e incluso a matar, el viejo fue quien creó la banda, el que le dio forma y razón, y todos sus niños durante años fueron una especie de anti héroes, lo típico, robar a los bastardos que extorsionan a los demás, proteger a la gente de los monstruos y ladrones, detener a proxenetas, a los traficantes y por supuesto huir de las autoridades. 

Eran un montón de chicos jóvenes llenos de testosterona y con muchas ganas de pelear y hacer lo que se les diera en gana, claro que nunca lo hacían, el viejo siempre los tenía con la correa bien corta, los controlaba y media para que no fueran lo que intentaban parar, para que no se convirtieran en delincuentes sueltos y peligrosos pero mientras el viejo estuvo todo fue bien, unas peleas por acá, un asalto a los burdeles por allá, la demolición "accidental" de una estación de policía, lo típico.

El problema y la razón de que estuviera en un tiroteo en estos momentos es que dicho viejo la palmo.

El anciano murió el año pasado.

Murió tranquilo, en su cama con un cigarrillo en la mesita de noche y esa insufrible novela que tanto le gustaba y pasaban por la TV todas las noches a las 8.

Murió y dejó atrás a un montón de chicos, apenas adultos que sabían pelear, cazar y matar sin ningún control.

Murió y abandonó a sus "hijos" a su suerte. 

Se fue sin dejar un remplazo.

Y como suele suceder en estos escenarios algunos se levantaron para auto proclamarse el nuevo líder, no es difícil imaginar la carnicería que hubo, por una vez a Joseph en verdad le agradaron los policías (y militares, todo se salió de las manos y hasta una brigada de ejército Real fue enviada a ese caos) ellos por lo menos ayudaron a mitigar la pelea, de todos los que aspiraron al título solo quedaron dos, Laur el bastardo que mandó a que lo mataran y el líder "elegido" de Joseph y sus hermanos, placenteramente su 4 hermano, Arme clypeus.

Desde antes que él y sus hermanos fueran acogidos, Arme había estado con Agares, no eran padre e hijo de sangre, eso era evidente por sus características físicas pero desde siempre Arme estuvo con el viejo y fue casi el mejor en todo, el más fuerte, el mejor en el uso de armas de mano, el mejor rastreador, solo superado en velocidad por Maika y el mismo Joseph y en estrategia por Rebe y (aunque duela admitirlo) el bastardo de Laur. 

Todos decían que era el favorito de Agares y que lo reemplazaría, la verdad a Joseph nunca le pareció que le diera un mejor trato, si, el viejo le daba más entrenamiento pero era por qué el mismo Arme lo pedía y aún así el mismo Arme nunca mostró ganas de ser líder, era fuerte y popular pero no era como para que Laur iniciara una cacería de todos lo que estaban con o apoyarán a Arme.

La verdad es que el maldito había ganado, a Arme solo le quedaban Joseph y sus hermanos como aliados, todos los demás habían muerto, habían huido como bebés Chocobos o se unieron a Laur y aún así la matanza dejó al mismo Laur con no más de 50 hombres contando a los que habían capturado las autoridades, dichas fuerzas de la ley de seguro lo tenían con la cola entre las patas ya que una cosa era enfrentarse a la policía e incluso a un escuadrón del ejército, otra muy distinta era luchar contra comandos especiales o peor aún, los Glaives. 

Eso era una declaración suicida de querer llamar la atención del rey. 

Joseph no sabía mucho (por no decir nada) de su monarca pero lo que entendía muy bien es que era alguien muy poderoso, una conclusión normal cuando mezclas las palabras _divino_ e _inmortal_ para describirlo, lo bueno es que se sabía que el rey no había salido de Insomnia desde hace siglos así que mientras todos estuvieran callados y fueran niños buenos todo estaría bien.

O hasta que al loco de Laur le diera por atacar a toda persona e institución de la ley en Cleigne y mandar a 7 idiotas tras el.

Joseph volvía a disparar al idiota de Teor antes de inclinarse detrás de los restos de una pared que casi no lo cubría entero de cuclillas, tenía las manos sudorosas, respiraba mal y sentía una punzada en el vientre, de seguro un disparo que ya empezaba a sangrar, casi no le quedaban balas y sus atacantes estaban muy lejos para poder usar sus espadas de doble filo y ni hablar de lanzar alguna de sus dagas más pequeñas. Los disparos seguían y en algún momento la pared no resistiría más daño, estaba solo, respirando con dificultad y con un dolor cada vez peor pero Joseph no podía morir aquí, contaban con él para ir a un lugar seguro, para poder escapar de Laur y sus matones, para estar junto a sus hermanos y vivir en paz. 

Respirando hondo se enderezó y preparó para darse la vuelta y volver a disparar, si, estaba solo pero por lo menos había herido a dos de ellos, de eso estaba seguro, solo faltarían 5 y podría intentar escabullirse, el atardecer estaba en su apogeo y de noche no importaría cuantos fueran, Leide era un valle árido casi sin vegetación, no se podía ver nada tan lejos de una ciudad y solo tendría que tener cuidado con los monstruos y cuidar su herida _"sencillo"_

Era su única oportunidad, respiró dos veces por la boca, intentando regular su respiración, apretó los músculos y espero a que recargarsen municiones, cuando no escuchó nada volteó listo para disparar y se le paró la respiración por el espectáculo que tenía adelante.

Un chico tan delgado como un palo (según su criterio, Joseph siempre tuvo buena masa muscular) le disparaba a esos vándalos desde unos buenos 15 metros desde atrás al otro lado de la colina donde también estaba un hombre mayor disparaba una escopeta. Teor callo con un grito apenas contenido en sus labios, su máscara salió disparada y desesperadamente se agarraba la pierna, otros dos los siguieron, Joseph no recordaba bien sus nombres, ¿Erec y Jais? Como sea, parece que sus "rescatadores" solo querían inmovilizarlos, lo cual estaría bien si fueran vándalos normales. 

Teor aún herido empezó a dispararles al chico y su ¿padre? Se parecían más bien poco pero con los antecedentes de Joseph ¿Qué mierda podía opinar?

Aprovechando la oportunidad se agacho de nuevo en la pared mejoró su ángulo de tiro y disparo.

La bala se incrustó en en el cerebro de Teor con un sonido de ruptura y un suave pum por la caída del cuerpo, solo un agujero rojo que atravesaba el cráneo, desde el hueso occipital al frontal, al caer el cuerpo Joseph pudo ver la mirada muerta de uno de los niños que, durante años fue su "hermano menor", su familia, aliado y después su cazador. 

Los otros pararon un minuto, como ciervos frente los faros de un auto sin saber que hacer, unos niños de no más de 20 años que solo sabían causar muerte a otros, no aceptarla, Laur realmente era un Psicópata para mandar niños rotos tras alguien sin miedo a matar, Joseph no dudó, al segundo siguiente disparo a otros 2 heridos, a uno le dio en un brazo, a otro en el pecho posiblemente fracturando su esternón, si vivía sería una gran suerte todo dependía en donde quedará la bala, no importaba.

Al minuto siguiente los niños reaccionaron y empezaron a dispara a dos frentes mientras se movían a los carros, cargando a los heridos y maldiciendo a cada ser vivo del planeta, le prometieron a Joseph que vendrían por el.

—¡Lo pagarás maldito!— alguien gritó mientras encendían los autos y se iban a toda máquina. 

A Joseph no le importó, se recostó en lo que quedaba de la pared sin una gota de energía aunque se arrepintió al instante, soltó un grito apenas contenido cuando sintió la herida en su abdomen abriste un poco más, los pulmones le ardían, cada respiro se sentía como respirar cenizas, la piel le quemaba y sudaba como cerdo seguro por algun virus en su sistema, se le nublan la vista y su mente apenas recordaba que estaba haciendo, lo ultimo que vio fue al muchacho ¿palo? acercándose y gritando, ¿Sería por el? Quien sabe.

Lo último que pensó Joseph fue en sus hermanos, su líder y su "misión", la esperanza de poder vivir, de verlos de nuevo, de no morir solo.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento por los errores ortográficos (*﹏*;)


End file.
